Arcana do Hierofante (Hierophant Arcana)
A Arcana do Hierofante é uma Arcana recorrente dentro da série Persona. Visão Geral O Hierofante é um símbolo de educação, autoridade, conservadorismo, obediência às regras e relacionamento com o divino. A definição de um "hierofante" é uma pessoa que interpreta mistérios sagrados ou princípios esotéricos, e o termo era originalmente usado para se referir a sacerdotes da Grécia Antiga que procediam assim. O nome original da Arcana, porém, é o Papa, a versão masculina da Papisa (Sacerdotisa na série). E m relação à gameplay, as Personas da Arcana do Hierofante não têm fraquezas, mas também nenhuma força em particular. Figuras mitológicas do Hierofante tendem a espelhar figuras da Sacerdotisa, sendo sacerdotes homens, deuses da sabedoria ou seres divinos. Personagens da Arcana do Hierofante geralmente são mais velhos que o protagonista, e são tipicamente um tanto quanto sábios e lógicos. A conexão mais comum entre personagens Hierofantes, entretanto, é a sua associação (e obsessão) com o passado. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' O jogador pode garantir de um acidente de fusão resultando numa persona da Arcana do Hierofante iniciando de um "hard reset" (sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um'' save ou selecionando "Return to Title") e realizando uma ''Fusão Branca ''(''White Fusion) depois de andar exatamente 1105 passos numa área onde nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall. A Arcana do Hierofante é representada por Kei Nanjo. Nanjo é o único com o benefício de ter a sua Best affinity ''com a Arcana do Hierofante. ''Persona 2 ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' O Social Link da Arcana do Hierofante é representados pelos donos da Livraria, um casal velhos com os nomes de Bunkichi e Mitsuko. O Social Link pode ser iniciado em 25 de abril, quando a livraria re-abre. Além disso, o protagonista deve dar ao casal a Folha de Caqui, depois de ouvir a sua curiosidade em relação à Árvore de Caqui na Gekkoukan High. Adicionalmente, se o protagonista falha em resgatar Bunchiki quando ele fica preso na Tartarus, o Social Link do Hierofante será perdido para sempre. A Arcana do Hierofante se fortalece toda vez que o protagonista interage com o casal Bukinchi, onde ele descobre sobre o filho deles, e sua conexão com a Árvore de Caqui. Ao se completar o Social Link, o casal Kitamura dará ao protagonista o primeiro fruto que a árvore deu, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana do Hierofante, Kohryu, "Guardião da Natureza". A Arcana do Hierofante é também a Arcana da Persona de Shinjiro Aragaki, um membro dos SEES, Castor. ''FES'' / Portable A Arcana do Hierofante continua relativamente a mesma em FES ''e ''Portable, entretanto, duas personas exclusivas, Shiisaa e Thoth, foram adicionadas ao repertório da Arcana, enquanto Ananta foi mudada para ser uma Persona da Arcana do Éon (Aeon Arcana). em Persona 3 FES, além de Shinjiro Aragaki, a Arcana do Hierofante é também a Arcana da Persona de Metis, uma personagem jogável exclusiva ao epílogo do jogo, entitulado The Answer. ''Persona 4'' O Social Link da Arcana do Hierofante é representado por Ryotaro Dojima, o tio do protagonista e seu guardião legal. O Social Link é criado automaticamente durante a história, quando Ryotaro tem uma conversa de família com o protagonista pela primeira vez. Diferente de outros Social Links, só se pode interagir com Ryotaro uma vez que o protagonista tenha completado uma das dungeons dentro do Midnight Channel e salva as vítimas, o que permite com que ele tenha tempo livre. Entretanto, quando Ryotaro está disponível, o protagonista não será capaz de interagir com Nanako Dojima e melhorar o Social Link da Arcana da Justiça (Justice Arcana). Quando o protagonista interage com Ryotaro, ele o ajuda a entender sua filha, a solidão da Nanako e os resultados de ele ser um viciado em trabalho e também o ajuda a reatar seu relacionamento com sua filha. Similar à Arcana da Justiça, em algum momento o Social Link vai exigir que a característica de "Expressão" (Expression) do protagonista esteja em certos níveis antes dele poder continuar a se fortalecer. Completar o Social Link concede a forma suprema da Arcana do Hierofante, Kohryu. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana do Hierofante é representada pelo Confidant com Sojiro Sakura, o gurdião legal do protagonista durante sua liberdade condicional. Ele sobe de rank na medida que o protagonista interage com Sojiro. Este Confidante desbloqueia as habilidades de fazer café e curry que são itens usados para recuperar SP nos Palácios. Completar o Confidant da Arcana do Hierofante concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Kohryu. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana do Hierofante